


Plain Jane; Future Vision

by Verbophobic



Series: Nothing Special About A Plain Jane [3]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Spoiler alert for my ongoing fic Plain Jane. This contains spoilers for scenes that will be added to the fic over time but I'm too impatient to wait for in the story itself.





	Plain Jane; Future Vision

“Francis- Please-!” Prudence Hunter wasn’t one to beg, not normally, but there were- are- certain times and instances when begging is her only option. “Pease, please, please-!” Her voice rose higher and higher to match her racing heart as she looked at Francis who was above her.

One of his friends were holding her wrists oh so carefully forcing her hands to overlap and no matter her struggles she couldn’t escape the hold he had on her, nor the hold some other guy had to keep her from wiggling away or even moving too much. Her eyes looked up at Francis with a silent plea which she saw in his eyes he fought to ignore. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I do, Prue, I really do and- and I don’t want to but I have to. Just listen to me please, unclench your hands and spread your fingers, it will be better that way.” His voice hitched too as he looked down at her, his eyes filled with anguish but if he had to chose- and that he did oh so long ago- he would always side with the Nazi’s over her.

This was not how she had planned her day to go. 

.~:*:~.

Prudence clocked out from work and at first she had been intending to find the boys but she had learned they were out to feed. So instead of waiting around as she should she left a note on David’s bike explaining that her plans were to pick up food of her own, head home, and watch a movie until she either fell asleep or it was night. Her next night would be her day off after all. Besides it wasn’t necessary for her to be with the boys all the time every day. A night home alone with a hot cup of tea and some vhs borrowed from the store would be just fine by her. 

Max had lent her a VHS player too some time ago, something about taking her under her wing and as such no daughter of his would want or need. Even for something as simple as a player or a TV. SHe had denied the TV over and over because her’s worked, mostly, and the crack no longer distracted her upon watching the news or shows. 

It was around three in the morning when she’d signed out of her shift at the store and closer to four by the time she started to head out because she browsed around until she found something to watch. By then the boys had long since parked their bikes and began to look for their next meal so she scribbled a note to the boys about not worrying about her because of her plans to snuggle up under the blankets.

She never actually made it home though, almost but not quite. By the time she was nearing her neighborhood at what was then around four thirty, something had hit her and she was in a painless unconscious state immediately. Prue didn’t even know she’d been hit until upon waking she was gagged and tied up in some rank smelling place. Fear had filled her at first but a fear more akin to when the knife had been pulled on her those few short months ago not like the fear she felt spike upon looking at Marko’s vampiric face the first time.

When Francis showed up her fear shifted into irritation at him and a glare aimed itself in his direction. Something about the way he held himself though had her glared eyes narrowing and watching him carefully. He came over to her and squatted down. Francis slowly reached out to pull her gag down along with the first words from him being, “I’m sorry, I had hoped this wouldn’t ever happen to you.”

“What’s going on, Francis? Why am I here?” She had wiggled about to hold up her zip tied hands to him and he took them into his own, a dejected expression crossing his face as he removed the ties and someone else grabbed her wrists to drag her outside. As the bright light blinded her and made her cry out she struggled to righten herself so she wasn’t lying down as she was dragged. Useless as it was because just as she did someone else quickly grabbed her from behind and sat on her legs so she couldn’t kick out or flail about much. “Fancis?” It came out like a very confused whimper as the guy that had dragged her positioned her hands upon some wooden bench that was stuck in berried cement on the beach.

Francis turned around and she felt her heart racing, the panic starting to set in as she realized this wasn’t just some sick joke of his. “What’s the hammer and nail for? Francis? Francis?!” Prue knew now why there was a guy behind her. Looking down at the position of her hands she knew her pounding heart could easily be mistaken for someone having a heart attack. She just hoped that the bond she had with David wouldn’t cause any problems for him. It was after all bright in the day.

“I’m so sorry Prue. I wish you had heeded my warning so long ago. You should have stayed away from that gang. A few of our guys have gone missing after run ins with them and- and Greg wants to let them know it’s not okay. That there is a price to pay. You- you are a liability to them and Greg found out.” He swallowed hard and moved to kneel in front of her.

“Francis- Please-!” Prue begged of him, her voice raising up and cracking the more she begged and tried to fight, to struggle away. “Please, please, please-!” When she looked up at him with a silent plea she could see that this wasn’t something he wanted to do.

But he still positioned the nail and adjusted his grip on the hammer. “I do, Prue, I really do and- and I don’t want to but I have to. Just listen to me please, unclench your hands and spread your fingers, it will be better that way.” She looked at the nail and tears spilled from her eyes as she shook her head no, that was a very large looking nail. “Listen to me,” Francis demanded and she looked back up at him with her wobbling lips. He nodded at her and set the hammer down before reaching out to cup her cheek. “Spread your fingers wide, it will hurt less and be over faster. Don’t struggle because the more you pull and fight the worse the damage will be. If you stay calm and don’t try to get it out yourself it might just heal well enough you won't have permanent damage.” She was shaking worse and worse the more he spoke, sobs wracking her body. “Prue, open your hands.”

Prue did as he said and kept sobbing, please just let this be a nightmare. He positioned the nail in the middle of the back of her hands and he lifted the hammer. “I’m sorry, Prue.” He slammed the hammer down and there was a bang a bang that seemed to shoot right through her- the sound of the hammer making contact with the nail.

.~:*:~.

David woke up with a shriek peeling out of his lips as he fell to the ground beneath his nest. His hands burned worse than when the sun had once scorched them, his undead heart was racing with such fear and agony he didn’t know who he was, where he was, or what was going on. His boys were awake and landing beside him as he seemed to writhe in pain. None of them understood what was going on or why.

It was seconds or maybe hours later for all David knew when the pain disappeared. Struggling up with the help of Dwayne he found himself looking at his hands- his quivering, trembling, hands- and saw nothing. The pain was ebbing away and his heart was still once more as he looked up and around. “What happened?” Dwayne asked as David stumbled towards the ladder that was in the old elevator shaft.

He gagged and heaved even though nothing was there to come up. “I don’t know.” David’s voice was a rasp as he spoke for the first time. “I just- I woke up to terror beyond belief and pain that burned worse than the sun might ever feel like. I- My hands- they were ablaze with it and my heart- it was in my throat.” The more he spoke, the louder and angrier he became. “What time is it? Where is Prudence?” 

All the boys looked around at each other. She had gone home last night and they ahdn’t bothered to check on her, not even David. Prue had never had trouble going home before and there was never any inkling she might. David hadn’t worried at all in the past about her trekking home on her own.

“Where is she?!” He bellowed and Marko was the first out of the cave only to hiss and scuttle back as the sun, low in the sky at this point, burned him. He couldn’t leave, none of them could, without bursting into flame. Minutes ticked by slowly in the uncomfortable shaft as they all waited out the dying sun.

It was the very second that the sun was gone that the four flew from the cave out to search for the girl. None bothered to go towards her home but instead all followed David. It was a like following a bloodhound to the kill with David. He had marked Prue not long ago just for the sake of keeping tabs on her and monitoring her overall well being. David’s way of showing he cared. Noe though it was how he tracked her down to an abandoned section of the beach, the smell of blood an old fresh scent. Someone had bled out here recently but not too recently. 

They all landed one by one to follow David’s path and at the end of it they worried what they would find. “Prudence-!” David had never sounded so panicked that any of the boys could remember. When their leader raced forward they too followed to where the scent of the blood was strongest and there sat Prue, barely conscious. Her head weakly lifted to look in their direction but her eyes glossed over.

Dehydration along with sun burns marked her pale skin, a sound far too familiar to them came from her, it was a groan that some of their victims would make as they took their last jerks of life. Marko came up near David who was kneeling and whispering to her, his hands covering hers and his vampiric face contorted in pain. “I’ve got you, I’ll pull it out. Be strong for me.” He was saying and one of his ungloved hands twitched beneath the other.

A whimper drew from Prue’s lips and her head almost fell to hit the board she wouldn’t let go of. Only Dwayne catching her carefully kept it from happening. “David?” Paul’s voice was low, hesitant in his own contorted sense of fear. 

Instead of answering David grunted and clenched his hidden fist even though it caused a long whine to escape Prue. Then in one fluid motion he tore up and the shriek of a nail coming out of wood, the squelching sound of fresh blood and flesh, along with a piercing shriek from PRue had Marko and Paul stumbling back. Even Dwayne took a step back but he didn’t let go of the girl.

A bloodied nail was dropped near Marko and David rushed to gather up Prue, her blood stained hands twitching as she desperately fought off pain and tried to grasp David. “Find who did this,” He snarled looking at his three shocked boys, “And bring them to me. They will wish for a death far kinder than anything they will be granted for the next millennia.” 

He needed to get her to Max, their Father would know just what to do.


End file.
